Elevate A Little Higher
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: The BTR boys meet girls  A.K.A. Radio Heroes in the unlikely of places and get insperation to write the songs for their new album...
1. MEET THE OC'S

_**MEET THE OC'S!**_

_Name: Sabrina Danielle Coderre_

_Nickname: Bri, Dani_

_Age: 17_

_Birthdate: July 29, 1994_

_THE LOOKS_

_Nationality & race: 75% American 25% English_

_Hair: Blonde hair with light brown streaks that goes down to right above the middle of her back when down_

_Eyes: Dark blue eyes_

_Height & weight: Five foot five and 125 pounds_

_Overall description: She is has a light tan for most seasons(Excluding winter) She hardly ever wears makeup._

_BTR Boy: James_

_Name: Cameron Lori Miller_

_Nickname: Cam, Cammie, Shorty, Lori_

_Age:17_

_Birthdate: April 23rd 1994_

_THE LOOKS_

_Nationality & race: Irish, Australian, but mostly Irish, Caucasian _

_Hair: Long, wavy dark blond hair with one blue streak in her side bangs_

_Eyes: dark brown with hints of gold running through _

_Height & weight: 5'0, 130 _

_Overall description: She has lots of freckles, very short, dancers body with nice curves all over. She always has a slight tan on her body_

_Anything else?: a tattoo on her left wrist saying just breathe because she was always stressing she needed to find a way to relax and then one on her right ankle of a music note for her passion_

_BTR BOY: Logan_

_Name: Carter Michelle Summers_

_Nickname: Mia, Shells_

_Age: 17_

_Birthdate: May 29th _

_Anything else?: Prefers to be called Mia_

_THE LOOKS_

_Nationality & race: American_

_Hair: straight, middle length hair. blonde._

_Eyes: greenish blue_

_Height & weight: height-5"58, weight-127,87 pounds_

_Overall description: thin and curvy figure, slight muscles but feminine, tan skin_

_Anything else?: has a scar on her left upper arm from an accident from earlier, she wears her hair mostly in a ponytail with a few lose strands in the front_

_BTR BOY: Carlos_

_**Here's My OC…**_

_Name: Natalie Rose Sawyer_

_Nicknames: Nat, Nat-Nat, Rosie, Val (short for Valentine)_

_Age: 17_

_Birthdate: Feb.14__th_

_The Looks_

_Nationality & race: American & Italian_

_Hair: Dirty Blonde with side bangs_

_Eyes: Ice Blue w flecks of green in them_

_Height & weight: 5'7 & 115 lbs._

_Overall description: Natalie stands at 5'7 with dirty blonde hair that comes to about mid back and has side bangs that always fall in her face she is constantly blowing away she has beautiful ice blue eyes with flecks of green in them she weighs about 115 lbs. _

_Anything else?: Has a tattoo around her right ankle and down her right foot it reads, "When You Saw Only One Set Of Footprints It Was Then That I Carried You" for her mom from their favorite poem "Footprints in the Sand" and a D and a Z on each of her wrists for her 2 big brothers, Derrick and Zach. _

_BTR BOY: Kendall_

_Hope you guys enjoy "Elevate A Little Higher"!_


	2. Checking In & Elevator troubles

Chapter 1

~!~Natalie's P.O.V.~!~

I was literally being dragged into the Palm Woods by my wrists by my 2 best friends Sabrina (Brina as I call her) and Cameron (Cammie as I call her) I was kicking and screaming the whole way the man behind the counter gave us a look like we were crazy.

Carter was behind me pushing me along my big brother, Derrick, was pushing a luggage cart laughing, "Nat just cooperate it will be a lot easier for all of us." Cammie said.

"Fine!" I yelled through the lobby only to get a few looks.

I blushed a bit and they let go only for me to try and dart out the doors only to be grabbed by Carter, "Oh no you don't!" she said and brought me back to my friends, I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest.

The man behind the counter curled his lip up and spoke, "Can I help you?" he asked his name tag read Mr. Bitters, "Um, yes Mr. Bitters is it? We are Radio Heroes and we are checking in." Brina said tapping his name tag and smiling a mischievous smile at him.

"Oh okay. You are going to be in 3J here are your keys, have a palm woods day." He said giving us a fake smile and handing over the keys.

"You too Bitters." Brina said.

We went to the elevators and went up to the 3rd floor and we went into our apartment.

They smiled and I just rolled my eyes, my brother came in rolling the luggage cart.

"Wow you girls really hit the big time." He said smiling at me, "Don't encourage them." I said to him.

"Oh c'mon Nat-Nat cheer up! We are in LA getting the chance of a life time." Carter said.

"Look we are only here getting a chance to make a demo and when no one picks it up its right back to Chicago we go!" I said to them.

They rolled their eyes, "You cannot tell me that this isn't a rush. Look at us, our little band is in LA getting a chance to make a demo we might get to meet famous people especially you know who…" Cammie said.

"Oh god, there a boy band! They don't even play their own instruments, they are just some group that struck it lucky." I said.

"Kinda like us?" Carter said.

"I can't do this right now… I'm going for a walk." I said taking my key and leaving the apartment and walking to the elevators.

I got in and before it stopped at the ground floor it stopped on the 2nd and a blonde boy got on, then the elevator rattled and stopped, I freaked out and started slamming the buttons.

"It's best to not do that. Your gunna break it even more." The boy said.

I gave him a look and he threw his hands up and stepped back.

I picked up the phone only to be met with a cut cord.

I blew my bangs out of my face and sat down opposite the boy.

We sat in silence for a bit before he finally spoke, "I haven't ever seen you around are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Natalie I'm here with my band Radio Heroes." I said.

"Kendall. I'm here with my buds we're a singing group." He said.

"You mean boy band?" I said.

"No. Singing group we just happen to be men." He said I laughed.

"Whoa wait, are you apart of Big Time Rush?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, Kendall Knight. My friends are Logan James and Carlos." He said. "

Wow, my band mates are obsessed with you guys. They would just shit bricks if they knew I met you." I said.

"What about you? You a fan?" he asked.

"Nope. Sorry…" I said to him giving him a look we sat in silence for a minute.

"God we're NEVER going to get outta here! I feel like it's been an hour!" I said.

"Um, Natalie, it's only been 10 minutes…" Kendall said to me.

I grunted and stood up and slammed my palms on metal doors.

Finally the elevator kicked on and lowered us safely to the ground level.

We exited the elevator and he said bye and I just nodded to him, he went by 3 other boys and started talking,

Kendall turned his head around and smiled and waved.

I again nodded and gave a small waive and walked away. Then my 3 friends exited the stairs and spotted me.

"Hey Nat we brought your suit down for you." Brina said.

I must've been still staring because Cammie had to tap me on the shoulder, "Nat? You okay?" Cammie asked.

"Hu? Oh yeah I'm fine. Thanks. I'm going to go change." I said but before I could leave I was grabbed by the arm, I looked it was Kendall.

My 3 best friends gasped, "Hey um, Natalie was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight." He said.

"Kendall you maybe the nicest guy in the world but I just can't. I'm here for one main purpose and that's to make our band's dreams come true. Sorry Kendall." I said and walked away staring at my 3 friends mouths agape.

I changed and the minute I came out of the dressing room my three friends where on my tail.

"I can't believe you turned down Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush!" Sabrina said.

"Brina he's just a person like you and I." I said.

"Yeah but I'd never turn down James Diamond." Sabrina said.

"Hey you think you can get Kendall to introduce us to them?" Cammie asked.

"Really Cammie how blonde are you? She just turned Kendall down she's not going to go ask him to introduce us to his friends." Carter said.

We walked into the pool area and sat down in the lounge chairs and relaxed soaking in the California sun.

_**MEET THE OC!**_

Name: (first, middle & last, please.) Cammie Lori Miller

Nickname: Cam, Cammie, Shorty, Lori

Age: 17

Birthdate: April 23rd 1994

THE LOOKS

Nationality & race: Irish, Australian, but mostly Irish, Caucasian

Hair: Long, wavy dark blond hair with one blue streak in her side bangs

Eyes: dark brown with hints of gold running through

Height & weight: 5'0, 130

Overall description: She has lots of freckles, very short, dancers body with nice curves all over. She always has a slight tan on her body

anything else?: a tattoo on her left wrist saying just breathe because she was always stressing she needed to find a way to relax and then one on her right ankle of a music note for her passion

THE STYLE (NO LINKS OR POLYVORE!)

One word to describe your character's style: rock

Casual: skinny jeans (Black or blue, she has some colored but she normally wears the black or blue), tank-tops, old rock band tee- shirts, some funky blazers or cardigans, sometimes leather jacket. And sneakers

Formal: She doesn't enjoy formal wear that much, but if needed she will do a dress, she only owns one and it is blue, short above knee with a halter neck and ruffles down the back with beading on the halter. She will either wear her converse with it or ballet flats.

Sleep: she wears sweat pants and tank-tops, in the summer short shorts

Swim: a red and black bikini

THE PERSONALITY

Likes:friends, guitar and music, basketball, baseball, soccer, swimming, dancing, acting, writing

Dislikes:liars, mean people,rejections, spiders

Strengths: dance, writing and singing (although no one knows about singing) and doing make-up

Weaknesses: shy, sarcastic, hot headed,sometimes mean,

Overall description:she is shy when she 1st meet people. Then after a while she become a lot of fun and really love to help her friends! she is loyal and a good listener! at times she am random, but she will always out to help any one in need! she listens and she gives them(anyone)advice. she accept everyone when she know them, she doesn't judge them at first time, she likes to laugh a lot even when she shouldn't, she is very cheerful she try to see most of the time everything positive. Although she is very protective of her friends and family. She is also sassy and confident

Secret: (If any) abusive ex-boyfriend, use to cut herself

THE FAVORITES

Favorite Color(s):green or blue

Favorite Food(s):mac and cheese or pizza

Favorite Band(s):Lady Antebellum, Green Day, Good Charlotte

Favorite Movie(s):Sweet Home Alabama or Tangled

Favorite Book(s):The Summer I turned Pretty series and Harry Potter

Favorite T.v. Show(s:): Pretty Little Liars or Anything on food network

THE HISTORY

Parents: (names, ages, job, etc.) Dad- Mark, Lawyer 42, not home often

Mom- Deceased of cancer

Siblings: (names, ages, etc.)Only child

Overall history: Parents met when they were young, were high school sweethearts, got married. Her mom got diagnosed with cancer when she was 10 and when she died when Cammie was 12 Cammie became depressed and started to cut

Anything else?:

THE BAND

Role: (drums, guitar, singer): singer


	3. The Beginning of Paralyzed

Chapter 2!

~~ Kendall's P.O.V. ~~

I was shocked; Natalie had just turned me down.

I watched her and her friends walk into the pool area.

Carlos was laughing, "Man you just got dissed!" he said.

3 pairs of angry eyes turned to him he shut up instantly.

"Hey man, plenty of fish in the sea." James said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah just don't think about her… she's not worth wasting your day over." Logan said.

Carlos stayed quiet…

We all turned to him, "What do you want me to say? You'll do better next time?" he asked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks for the words of encouragement." I said to him.

He shrugged, "Man her friends are hot! Why are they here?" James said.

"Oh there a band called, 'Radio Heroes'" I said.

"Cool. I should go introduce myself." James said and started to walk away but was grabbed by the collar by me.

"Whoa bad idea dude, they are fans well her friends are not Natalie." I said.

"Who's Natalie?" James asked.

"Really James? Really?" I asked my dumb friend.

"Oh right." He said.

"C'mon lets go relax by the pool get your mind off of this…" Logan said we started walking but then our phones went off.

We looked at them, "Never mind to the studio." Logan said and we headed off to Roque Records.

~#~ At the Studio ~#~

We stood in front of Gustavo and Kelly as Kelly threw notebooks into our arms.

"What are these for Gustavo?" I asked.

"I'm sick of writing your songs so for the next album you will be writing some of your own songs. You are dismissed Dogs!" He said waiving us off.

~$~ At Palm Woods ~$~

"I honestly think we should write together you know to keep from it getting too confusing." Logan said.

"Aww, little Logie can't write songs?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"Pssh, No! I can write the pants off of you guys! I just thought it could be a good group project." He said.

"Whatever I'm going to find Natalie." I said.

"Ooo! Let me come with! I wanna meet her friends!" James said.

I rolled my eyes but let him come. Carlos was off doing something and Logan followed James and I.

I looked around the pool and saw Natalie with her friends they were sitting laughing and Natalie was strumming a guitar, so was a girl who had long blonde hair with brown streaks in it and a girl with long blonde hair was using drum sticks to tap the chair and the other girl was singing along with the girls.

They were singing,

While we're young and beautiful

Kiss me like you mean it

Treat me like I'm special

Cover me with sweetness

Cause the time will come

when we're not so young and beautiful

While we're young and beautiful

Livin' free and easy

Here without a worry

Dancin' in our barefeet

Cause when the summer's done

We might not be so young and beautiful

It's a crazy ride, baby you and I

are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight

While we're young and beautiful

While we're young and beautiful

We'll party down on main street

Wearing next to nothin'

Feelin' every heartbeat

Having fun

While we're still young and beautiful

It's a crazy ride, baby you and I

are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight

While we're young and beautiful

Beautiful, beautiful young and beautiful

Beautiful, beautiful young and beautiful

It's a crazy ride, baby you and I

are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight

While we're young and beautiful

Oh, so beautiful

While we're young and beautiful

cover me with sweetness

While we're young and beautiful

Kiss me like you mean it

Like you mean it

Like you mean it

Like you mean it

Like you do

Ohhhh, yeah

So beautiful

Everyone clapped, I couldn't speak James and Logan where clapping.

Logan waived his hand infront of my face bringing me back to reality.

"Dang Kendall it was like you were paralyzed." He said.

Then it was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"That's it!" I said smiling and sitting down at the nearest table. I scribbled words down in my book,

_You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

_'Cause I was never one of those guys_

_That always had the best lines_

_Time stops ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

Logan and James read them, "Wow Kendall that's a good start to a song." James said.

I continued to write,

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, paralyzed_

I smiled at my work and closed my notebook.

"Maybe your good at this writing thing." Logan said.

"Yeah, maybe I am." I said smiling at him and then turning to look at Natalie.

She spotted me and smiled I nodded to her and froze again.

"Damn I want to meet them." James said.

Logan and I both rolled our eyes.

"PLEASE Kendall introduce us." James said.

"Us? Where you getting this us word from?" Logan asked looking at his tall muscular friend.

"Logie, their hot, we're sexy, well I am we're a band their a band it's a match made in musical heaven" James said.

I laughed and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll introduce you." I said and we walked to the girls only to be met with 4 pairs of eyes.

The 3 of us stayed frozen in place…

Not too sure what to say or do next…


	4. It's a Date

~!~Natalie's P.O.V.~!~

_**A/N: I forgot to say this before, I don't own anything but the plot and my OC!**_

_**Songs in this chapter: Start of Something New-High School Musical (Troy and Gabriella) and Play- Us Against the World**_

We watched as the 3 boys stood frozen in front of us.

I looked at my 3 friends who has stars in their eyes, so being the only intelligent and comprehendible human being at that moment, I spoke.

"Um, Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh…" was all that escaped Kendall's mouth.

I gave him a look and he shook his head, "Sorry, my friends just wanted to be introduced to you guys." He said and then a boy with long brown hair pushed his way forward, "Hey, I'm James." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys we gotta go to the studio." I said trying to pull my friends away from the 3 boys.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina." She said popping up and shaking James' hand.

"I'm Logan and I guess you know Kendall already." Logan said.

Cameron stood up, "I'm Cameron but everyone calls me Cammie and that's Sabrina, Carter and Natalie." Cammie said introducing us.

Everyone but me said hello, "Well it was great to meet you and all but um, we gotta do…stuff." I said tugging at Sabrina's arm she shot me the nastiest look I have ever seen.

But I met her look and the 3 of them obediently followed me into the Palm Woods.

"Really Nat? Really? That's Big Time Rush." Sabrina said.

"Okay and?" I asked.

"Their famous." She said.

"And hot! Don't forget hot." Cammie said.

"Nat, what is up? Before you would NEVER turn down a hot guy especially someone as hot as Kendall Knight." Carter said.

I sighed, I went to answer but then we were interrupted by the 3 boys again.

"Go on one date with us we will bring our friend Carlos with and we'll have fun." James said.

6 pairs of eyes pleaded me.

"FINE! 1 DATE!" I said all 6 of them cheered.

"Okay so we will pick you girls up at say 7? What apartment are you in?" James asked.

"2K." Sabrina said.

"Really? We're in 2J." Logan said.

We nodded.

"Cool see you at 7." Cammie said and we left and went to or apartment.

For the next few hours the girls were running around getting ready.

I sat and watched them I had already changed into a pair of bigger "damaged" jeans and a big t-shirt and put on pink flip flops and straightened my hair.

When 7 arrived there was a knock at our door and the 4 boys were standing there.

"Hey boys." Sabrina said.

"You girls ready? We thought we'd go to Dave & Busters." James said.

"Sounds great!" Cammie said.

"Cool. Let's go, the cars waiting." Logan said.

"Car?" Carter asked.

"Yeah we got a limo for the night." Kendall said.

"AWESOME!" Cammie said.

The 4 boys nodded and we headed out to the lobby and out the front doors where a black stretch limo was waiting for us.

We headed off to Dave & Busters.

When we arrived we got right in and sat down, we ordered and while we waited for our food we got up to play games, they boys being nice put money on game cards for us and we all headed off, Kendall with me, James with Sabrina, Logan with Cameron and Carlos and Carter.

I was having fun but really just wanted to hang with my girls, NOT be on a date.

"You having fun?" Kendall asked as we finished playing a racing game.

"Yeah, Loads, hey lets go check if our food is here." I said trying to avoid conversation with Kendall at all costs.

He grabbed my arm, "Do you like not want to be here?" he asked.

"Well yeah but we JUST got to L.A. and as I told you earlier, I'm here for one main purpose and I plan to focus my full attention on mine and my band's music. I'm glad my friends are happy and having fun but I'm not interested in anything more than a friendship. Sorry." I said.

"No it's cool I understand music is a HUGE part of my life." He said.

"Yeah I'm such a pessimist though; I always think that something bad is going to happen even though it probably won't. But I can't see anything but the dark side of things even when everything is okay. I mean I'm not sure what any guy sees in me because I'm not pretty. I'm just plain." I said.

"I'm sorry Nat-Nat can you please hold that thought, I need to find a piece of paper and a pen." He said frantically searching everywhere.

He found a flyer with a blank back and I gave him a pen that I always carry around just in case I get a moment of inspiration.

He started scribbling words on a piece of paper, looking up at me a time or 2 and he read it, seem satisfied and folded the paper up and shoved it into his pocket and handed me back my pen.

"Um, thanks, what was that?" I asked him pointing to his pocket, "Oh my producer slash manager wants us to start writing our own songs for our new album because he's tired of doing it for us, so a song idea popped into my head and I wrote it down." He said.

"Well can I read it?" I asked reaching for the piece of paper that was slightly sticking out of his pocket, he jerked away.

"No!" he said.

"C'mon I'm a bit of a song writer myself." I said.

"Did you write that song you guys where singing by the pool earlier?" he asked.

"Um, part of it. Sabrina and I wrote it." I said.

"Wow, it was really good." He said.

"HA! You don't need to lie your already on a date with me." I said.

"Oh so now this is a date?" he asked pointing to me and him.

"Um… No. I mean… I'm just going to shut up now…" I said.

He laughed, "Your cute Natalie Sawyer." He said.

I felt my face turning a bight shade of red that I was hoping he couldn't see in the darkened arcade.

"C'mon James just texted me, foods here." He said.

"Oh okay." I said ecstatic that I was saved by food.

We sat down and started eating, "So I've been meaning to ask you Natalie, what's the D and the Z for?" Logan asked.

"Oh my big brothers, Derrick and Zach." I said to him putting another piece of my salad in my mouth.

"And the one around your ankle and down your foot?" Kendall asked.

"Oh it says, 'When You Saw Only One Set Of Footprints It Was Then That I Carried You.' It's for my mom who died when I was 14." I said.

"Wow, sorry to hear that." James said.

"What about Cammie? What does your tattoo say?" Logan asked.

"Oh, 'Just Breathe' it reminds me that no matter how bad things get to just relax and breathe." She said showing off the tightly cursived tattoo on her left wrist.

"So either of you got tattoos?" Carlos asked pointing to Sabrina and Carter whom both shook their heads no.

"Parents won't let us get them." Carter said taking another bite of her burger.

"Oh." Carlos said.

After we were finished we went to play games again with our respected "dates" Kendall and I started playing ticket games and won about 2,000 tickets between the 2 of us.

~$~Kendall's P.O.V.~$~

I looked at Natalie who was cheering because we had just hit the jackpot on skeet ball and she was watching the numbers on the board as they counted down from 1,867 to 0.

She picked up her tickets and smiled at me, "I'm having so much fun." She said smiling at me.

Her dirty blonde hair was hanging off her head and it seemed like it was always perfect her bangs fell in her face in a way that I think annoyed her because she was constantly blowing them out of the way.

Her ice blue eyes shined bright even in the dimly lit arcade and she was dressed in these baggy close that hid her beautiful shape that I had seen earlier pool side I didn't understand why she wanted to hide her shape she was wearing these "damaged" jeans that where too big for her small hips and this baggy t-shirt that had a pink cubs logo on it.

"So you like sports?" I asked her once I was done checking her out, "Yeah I LOVE baseball and hockey." She said.

I didn't catch my words before they came out of my mouth, "Marry me, right now!" I said to her.

She laughed, "We're a little young for marriage don't you think?" she asked.

"I thought you weren't interested in me?" I asked.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she quickly corrected herself, "Well, no, I'm just interested in being friends. So, no dating, no marriage." She said.

I smiled at her, "Okay. If you say so Natalie Sawyer." I said.

I looked around and on this little stage area and noticed they were setting up karaoke.

"Hey, let's go do karaoke. You can sing, I can sing we should do a duet." I said.

"Oh no, not the best idea." I said.

"C'mon why not?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, what would we sing?" she asked.

"Well you ever watch High School Musical?" I asked.

"Um, yeah only like a million times when it came out!" She said.

"Well how about "Start of Something New"?" I asked.

"I LOVE that song. But isn't it a love song?" I asked.

"No, just a good song. C'mon yes or no, look, even James and Sabrina are signing up." I said pointing to my tall friend and his date.

"Ugh fine! You're SO lucky I LOVE to sing!" she said.

"I smiled down at the 5'7 girl that I was falling hard for.

"Yeah I to but you know you just want to sing with me. Oh and then you and the girls gotta sing for us! We love your singing, or atleast I do." I said.

She blushed again.

"Okay deal but you and I sing first." She said.

I nodded my head in agreement and stuck my and out, "Deal but you gotta promise that when we are done you sing with Radio Heros." I said.

"Deal." She said shaking my hand in agreement.

"Okay lets go sign up." I said.

She nodded and we headed to were the sign-up sheet was and I wrote down both of our names and the song we wanted to do.

Then I headed back over to where Natalie was standing and we headed to play more games until our names were called.

We won about 500 more tickets before the guy finally called our names for karaoke.

We put our tickets at the table and walked to the stage.

We stood at the microphones and the music started.

Kendall: Livin' in my own world didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance.

Natalie: I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities.

(Both) I know that something has changed. Never felt this way, & right here tonight this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. ohh.

Kendall: Now who would of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight.

Natalie: And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter), with you by my side!

(Both)I know that something has changed, never felt this way. I know if we're real, this could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you, ooh. And now looking' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new.

Kendall: I never knew that it could happen until it happened to me! ohh yeah

(Both)I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see!

(Both) It's the start of something new; it feels so right to be here with you, oohh. And now looking' in your eyes I feel in my heart... That it's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oohh. And now looking' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new!

When the music ended I looked at Natalie and she was smiling ear to ear.

That felt so right like we had been made to sing together.

Everyone was clapping and we were smiling at each other.

I didn't want to look away her ice blue eyes where glowing under the lights and they shimmered and I wanted to do nothing more but kiss her at that moment but I stopped myself and held back with all my might.

I have had an amazing night so far and it was far from over.

"Okay, your turn." I said smiling at the 5'7 dirty blonde.

She sighed, "A deals a deal." She said and smiled again at me I loved it when she smiled it was like when she did time froze and all that there was, was me and her.


	5. It's A Date Pt 2

Elevate A Little Higher

Chapter 4!

_**A/N: Those tickets for the Chicago Big Time Rush concerts are still available if you are interested PLEASE PM me! :-)**_

~%~Natalie's P.O.V.~%~

I stood watching Kendall as the song ended and he smiled at me.

I had to admit he was a good looking guy and I couldn't help but be attracted to him.

But in my mind I would never admit that to him or anyone else.

I was too busy being stubborn and hard headed.

"Okay your turn." He said.

"Okay, a deal's a deal." I said and I watched him leave the stage.  
>I couldn't help it I ended up looking at his butt in his tight black skinny jeans.<p>

I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Can I please have Sabrina, Cammie and Carter come up here?" I said into the microphone.

My 3 friends and band mates got up on the stage

I covered the microphone with the palm of my hand.

"Kendall wants to hear us sing." I said.

The girls smiled and nodded only problem was is we weren't used to playing without our instruments.

"What are we going to sing?" Carter asked.

"How about Us Against The World?" Sabrina said.

We all nodded in agreement and Cammie went to the DJ guy and told him what song we wanted and he brought 2 extra microphones to us and the music started playing.

We started to sing,

{All}

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

It's Us Against The World

{Natalie}

I met someone the other night

Someone I really started to like

How will I know if it's right for me

I wonder if we are meant to be

Don't start to like him too much too soon

{All}

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

It's Us Against The World

{Sabrina & Carter}

You know that boy I started to see

He thinks he can have it all for free

I wonder if he's the one for me

I try to talk to myself into see

{Cammie}

Don't start to like him too much too soon

{All}

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothin better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

It's Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

It's Us Against The World

{Carter}

Whenever you're near there is no fear

Feels like there's nothing I can't do

You make me feel strong

'Cause it's here with you that I belong

{All}

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

{Sabrina}

There ain't nobody else but you

That makes me feel the way that i do

There ain't nobody else but you

{All}

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

It's Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to

And there is nothing better than to talk to you

If you have a problem I'll be here for you

'Cause girl you always know that

It's Us Against The World...

When the song ended we got a standing ovation from just about the whole restaurant the boys started whooping and hollering being the loudest.

Kendall was staring me down and smiling ear to ear.

We took a small bow and exited the stage.

All four of the boys hugged each of us and I couldn't help but smell Kendall's Abercrombie & Fitch scent on it was one of my favorite smells.

We sat down back at our table and I was craving a dessert so I picked up the dessert menu.

"Hey I want an ice cream Sunday anyone want to share it with me?" I asked all 8 of them avoiding eye contact with Kendall at all costs.

Everyone but Kendall shook their heads, "I'll share with you. I could go for some ice cream." He said.

I sighed, "Okay." I said and we ordered and I made sure to say 2 spoons about 10 times.

The waitress just politely nodded her head and walked off returning 10 minutes later with a large bowl of ice cream and 2 spoons.

I looked around the table as we ate and saw how happy my friends looked.

Sabrina and James where happily talking and James had his arm draped around the back of her chair, Cammie and Logan were eating some type of brownie dessert shoveling small spoonful's into each other's mouths and Carlos and Carter had gone off to play more games while we finished dessert.

I looked down at my watch it read 9 pm.

Kendall noticed the time, "Oh man, we should get going. Cosmic bowling is starting and we got a lane on reserve." Kendall said.

"There's MORE to this date?" I asked impatiently just wanting to go back and sleep.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah of course there is! We ALWAYS go bowing on Fridays and we wanted to take you girls, we thought you'd enjoy it." Kendall said.

"Ugh. Fine lets go." I said getting off of the chair I was sitting on and heading to the counter to pay my part of the bill when Kendall snatched my wallet away.

"Oh no you don't you're very sneaky I really I have to watch you. It's a DATE remember? I pay." He said.

He handed me my wallet back and took his money out before I could say another word.

"Hey. Do you have those tickets we won? I see something at the prize counter I wanna get." He said.

I handed him the tickets slips that we had gotten printed out before we went on stage.

"I'm going to the limo. I'll see y'all out there." I said and waived to everyone whom were picking out prizes and paying the bills.

I got to the limo and got in, I sighed and threw myself back into the soft leather seats.

I closed my eyes for a minute but all that was rushing through my head was Kendall.

I tried thinking about other things but Kendall couldn't escape my mind…

I heard my friends and their dates approaching.

The door opened and everyone got in.

"Yu missed it Nat. This little boy was crying because he didn't have enough tickets to get this basketball he wanted and after Kendall got his prize he gave about a 1,000 tickets to him. It was so sweet then all the other boys gave the rest of theirs to him too." Carter said.

Kendall was the last to get in and he smiled at me.

"It was the nice thing to do." He said.

I rolled my eyes, they gave instructions to the limo driver and then we were off.

About 15-20 minutes later we showed up at the bowling alley it was busy and teenagers were coming in and out of the place in clusters.

We got out and went in and went up to the counter, the boys couldn't get 2 words out of their mouths where a fan girl spotted them, "BIG TIME RUSH!" she yelled and us 4 girls ere automatically pushed out of the way and we were pushed to the edge of a big group of fan girls trying to get pictures and autographs.

"See? Do you want to deal with this all the time were ever you go with them? I know I don't." I said.

The girls all sighed knowing I was right that the boys will always get recognized and bombarded in any busy establishment.

"Yeah, you're right Nat. I don't think I could take this all the time. I got a bit of a jealous side." Cammie said looking at Logan who was taking a picture with a pretty blonde fan girl.  
>"Well let's get through this date and then we promise to not go on another date with them. Sister swears." Sabrina said and then putting her pinky up for all of us to shake with our pinkys. My friends and I had been best friends since we were in daycare together and singing since about 7.<p>

That's when me and Sabrina started to play the guitar and Cammie had been playing the drums for 2 years.

I turned to the counter, "Hi, We're with them, can we please get a lane?" I asked the guys who was watching in amazement how much attention the boys were getting.

He nodded and checked us in, we got our shoes and headed to the lane while the boys finished up with the fans, James was the first one to notice we were missing and looked up and down the bowling alley and spotted us on lane 33 and he wiggled his way outta the group followed by the other 4 and they walked down to us and the fan girls followed screaming and asking them to sign more stuff.

Kendall picked up his phone and sent a text, in about 10 minutes there was a big burly black dude that cut through the group of girls like water and pulled the boys out one by one and the 5 of them headed towards us.

The boys looked a mess, James' shirt was ripped, both his and Kendall's hair was messed up and Logan looked shell shocked like he had just seen a bomb go off and Carlos was just happy and you could tell he enjoyed every minute of this.

The made it over to us as we where sitting patiently waiting we had already put our shoes on and had our bowling balls picked out.

"Wow you guys look like you just got out of a fight!" Carter said.

"It feels that way too," Logan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, question. Who's that?" Sabrina asking what was on my mind.

"Oh that's freight train our body guard." James said.

"Ah so he's the one who pulls you out of all your sticky situations hu?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Okay can we get this over with so I can go home?" I asked.  
>Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, are you a betting woman Natalie Sawyer?" he asked.<p>

"Maybe, what you got in mind?" I asked mimicking his stance.

"Well if I win this first game you have to kiss me AND go out on another date with me." He said.

My heart jumped from my chest to my throat but I solemnly agreed.

"Okay and if I win, I get to read that song that you wrote earlier today." I said.

"Okay deal." He said and we shook on it.

We started playing, on one team was Kendall, James, Sabrina and me and the other team was Logan, Cammie, Carter and Carlos.

I threw the first ball and knocked all 10 pins down.

Kendall looked shocked but followed me and when he threw his ball he knocked down all 10 pins erupting a sea of clapping from the group of fan girls that had formed.

I rolled my eyes and we continued bowling.

At the end of the game was dumbfounded and in awe.

Kendall had beat me by a measly 4 pins in the final frame!


End file.
